Peace
by thewritestuff247
Summary: My next Jamie and Lizzie fic. They move into their new house and Lizzie does something very brave: invites the whole Reagan family over for dinner. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS (8th story).


**Peace**

As she pulled the last item out of the box she felt the soft object hit the side of her head. She looked down to see a packing peanut on the floor next to her knee. She looked up to see Jamie grinning next to a box containing packing peanuts. She grinned as she opened a box a foot to her left and reached inside.

Nicky double checked the address on her phone as she walked up the path to the house. As she reached the front door she saw it was propped open with a box. She was just about to knock on the doorframe when she heard giggling coming from inside the house. Curious, she stepped inside without knocking and walked towards the sound. She rounded the corner entering the living room and found her uncle and aunt making out on the floor surrounded by loose packing peanuts. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, as she did her handbag thudded against the wall alerting them to her presence. The pair broke apart and looked up at her, both blushing.

"Hi." She greeted them chuckling.

"Hey Nicky." Jamie replied red faced as he untangled himself from Lizzie.

"What brings you by." Lizzie asked as Jamie helped her to her feet.

"I came to help you guys unpack but I clearly interrupted something." She explained grinning.

"It's a good thing you're here. Your uncle keeps getting distracted." Lizzie smiled.

"Can you blame me? Look at what I'm working with." Jamie grinned from behind Lizzie, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck. Nicky's grin grew bigger seeing her uncle so in love and happier than she ever seen him.

"How about a tour?" Lizzie asked as she playfully swatted Jamie away.

"Sure."

"This place is great." Nicky gushed after the tour as the women entered the kitchen. Jamie was at the counter pouring three glasses of juice. He handed one to each women as they each took a seat at the island.

"Thanks." Replied Lizzie after taking a sip.

"It was the first place we looked at but we just couldn't pass it up." Jamie explained.

"I totally understand." Nicky nodded.

"Nicky, maybe you can help me. I'm trying to convince Jamie we should have your family over for dinner, after we're finished unpacking." Said Lizzie.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Jamie countered.

"You do realised that would be dinner for ten?" Nicky asked.

"I know, I can handle it, I think. I just think it would be a way to smooth things out, you know, extend an olive branch."

"I don't think we should have to." Jamie grumbled.

"You're right, it should be them..." Nicky began and Jamie smiled triumphantly.

"But if they're waiting for you reach out and you're waiting for them to reach out, that means you're at a standstill and nothing will change." She finished her thought.

"Exactly." Lizzie agreed giving Jamie a look.

"And it's been over two months, we miss you at dinner." Nicky added and Jamie smiled.

"Alright, we'll have them over." Jamie relented.

"Thank you." Lizzie smiled.

"If you want, I can come over early and help." Nicky offered.

"That would be great. First, we have to actually unpack." Lizzie looked pointedly at Jamie.

"Ok, back to it then."

The following day Jamie dropped by his dads place. As he entered the kitchen Frank came in from the other room.

"Jamie." Frank smile delighted to see his son.

"Hey Dad."

"What brings you by?" He asked curious.

"Actually, I have a favour to ask."

"Sure, shoot." He gestured to the table and the two men sat.

"Well, Lizzie and I bought a house." Jamie explained.

"Oh, congratulations." Frank said surprised.

"Thanks. Anyway she wants to have the whole family over for dinner but things are kind of strained right now, so I was wondering if you could..." He trailed off choosing his next words.

"Make everyone go?" Frank proffered.

"Well, yeah." Jamie stared at his father wondering how his request would go over.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Really?" Jamie was a little surprised.

"Anything for family." Frank smiled.

"Great, so we were thinking next Saturday at seven, oh and I'll text you our new address."

"Alright." He nodded.

"Thanks Dad." Jamie said as he stood and headed to the door.

"Jamie?" As he spoke Jamie reached for the door handle. He stopped and turned back to look at his father.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you and Lizzie will be joining us on Sundays?" Frank asked hopeful.

"Let's just get through Saturday first."

A little less than a week later, Lizzie and Nicky were in the kitchen chopping vegetables when Jamie walked in showered and dressed for dinner. He came around the island and looked to see what the women were doing.

"Can I help?" He offered.

"Yes, but not in here, can you finish setting the table?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied and headed to the dinning room.

"Are you ok if I leave you to it for a few minutes while I go and get dressed?" She asked Nicky as she glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, of course, go ahead." Nicky smiled.

"Great, thanks." Lizzie thanked her as she hurried out of the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later as she was walking out of her bedroom she heard the knock at the door.

"Babe, they're here." Jamie called as he entered the foyer. As he did Lizzie appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore a short, dark red wrap dress, black stilettos and had taken her hair out of the clip that had held it up earlier.

"Wow." Jamie stared as she descended the stairs.

"Too much?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Material? Definitely." He grinned wickedly.

"Jamie!" She admonished him laughing.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled and kissed her as she reached him.

"Wait till you see what's underneath." She teased before heading to the door, his eyes widened as he followed. They opened the door to find that the whole family had managed to all arrive at the same time.

"Hi, come on in." They stood aside to let the Reagan's in.

"Nice place." Danny commented as everyone poured into the foyer.

"Thanks, come on through." Lizzie replied leading everyone into the living room. They all looked around taking in the home, as they did Linda noticed a framed picture on a table next to the sofa.

"Is this the wedding?" She asked picking it up.

"Oh, uh, yes." Lizzie affirmed.

"You look beautiful." Linda commented as the picture was passed around.

"Thanks."

"You look happy." Added Frank smiling as he studied the photo.

"We were." Lizzie confirmed.

"We are." Corrected Jamie and the pair shared a smile.

"So would anyone like anything to drink?" She asked. After learning what everyone wanted Lizzie headed to the kitchen, Erin and Linda followed with offers of help. As the three women entered the kitchen they saw Nicky stirring a large pot on the stove.

"Hey Mom, hey Aunt Linda. Lizzie, I think this might be done."

"So this is why you didn't need a lift." Erin stated coolly.

"Let's see." Lizzie said as got out two teaspoons and handed one to Nicky. They each dipped their spoons in pot and tasted the contents. Erin watched on unhappy about the bond that had clearly formed between the two women.

"It's great." Exclaimed Nicky.

"Yeah, it's done." Lizzie agreed smiling, turning down the knob on the element.

"We'll just keep it warm while we sort drinks." The four women worked together to lay out glasses and pour ten drinks. When the women returned to the living room the men were discussing the house. As the women handed out the drinks Jamie told his family about hearing of the place from a friend at work and bringing Lizzie to see it.

"We both fell in love with the place the moment we saw it and after Luke showed us around we just knew we wanted it." Jamie finished explaining.

"Had you been looking at houses?" Henry asked.

"No, this is the first place we looked at but we had talked about buying a place together." Lizzie told him.

"It looks like you chose very well." Frank smiled approving.

"Why don't you give your family the tour while I finish dinner?" Lizzie suggested to Jamie.

"Sure, good idea." He smiled and lead his family back towards the foyer. Nicky and Lizzie headed back to the kitchen and began plating up the meal.

After the tour Jamie led his family into the dinning room and as they were taking their seats Lizzie and Nicky came in and placed the last three bowls of food on the table and a wooden board with garlic bread in the middle.

"It's smells so good." Jack said as the garlic bread was being passed around.

"What is it?" Asked Sean peering into the bowl in front of him.

"Pasta e fagioli." Jamie told him with perfect Italian pronunciation.

"Very good." Lizzie grinned at his effort.

"Enjoy." She told the table. She looked around saw everyone hesitating to begin and immediately realised her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did someone want to say grace?" She asked.

"Your house, your rules." Frank smiled. Lizzie looked to Jamie unsure how to proceed.

"Everyone just dig in." He smiled and began to eat. Everyone followed suit and began to eat, soon there was only the sound of cutlery on bowls and approving noises.

"This is delicious!" Linda exclaimed.

"It's fantastic." Sean agreed.

"Now we know why you married her." Danny added grinning, Jamie smiled back.

"Anyone who can cook this well can definitely be part of my family." Henry smiled kindly at Lizzie who smiled back.

"Everything is wonderful, you've really gone all out." Frank gestured to the beautifully laid table.

"Thank you. I can't take all the credit, Jamie and Nicky were a big help." She smiled at them both.

"So where did you learn to cook?" Linda asked.

"My grandmother taught me, she was an amazing cook, this is actually her recipe." Lizzie informed her.

"Tony's mother?" The mood dropped at Erin's question.

"Uh yes." Lizzie admitted uncomfortable and Jamie glared at his sister.

"So, Jamie how have you been, how's the arm?" His grandfather asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in weeks." Erin added pointedly. There was a loud clank as Jamie dropped his spoon. He spun his head to look at his sister.

"Really? You're really going to do this?" He asked angrily.

"I just think we shouldn't lose sight of why we haven't seen you." She spoke calmly.

"Because you're extremely judgemental and close minded?" He shot back.

"Me? For god sake Jamie, she's..." Erin began angrily.

"Erin!" Frank barked sharply. There was quiet as everyone stared at Frank slightly surprised at his defence of Lizzie.

"Jamie and Lizzie have gone to a lot of effort, they have welcomed us into their home and prepared this wonderful meal for us. You will not sit there and be disrespectful to your sister-in-law." Frank told his daughter sternly but calmly.

An uncomfortable silence fell as everyone finished their meals. After everyone was finished Lizzie and Jamie began collecting up everyone's bowls. They carried them out to the kitchen and moments later Jamie returned and placed a dessert plate in front of each person at the table. As he was placing the last plate on the table Lizzie came in from the kitchen carrying a elegantly decorated cake.

"Did you make that?" Jack asked as Lizzie placed the cake in the centre of the table and Jamie handed her a large knife.

"Yes, would anyone like a piece?" She asked. She smiled when she saw everyone, except Erin, hold up their plates for a piece. She cut into the cake and began dishing out slices.

"Red velvet?" Linda asked seeing the red inside of the cake.

"Yes." She verified as she placed a piece on Danny's plate. When she had served everyone with their plates out she turned to Erin.

"Would you like a piece?" She asked.

"Yes please." Erin confirmed politely. Lizzie served Erin, then herself, a piece of cake and took her seat.

"This has got to be some of the best cake I've ever had." Danny smiled at Lizzie.

"It's terrific." Henry agreed.

"Thanks." Lizzie smiled proudly.

"So Aunt Lizzie, how are you with chocolate cake?" Sean asked smiling, surprising everyone with his use of the title. Lizzie smiled surprised and touched.

"She makes an amazing German chocolate cake." Jamie boasted proudly.

"Because, you know, it's my birthday next month." He continued.

"Really? And I suppose you haven't sorted a cake yet?" Lizzie smiled enjoying his unsubtle hinting.

"Nope, Mom usually just buys one." He confirmed.

"Would you like me to make you one?" She offered grinning.

"Yes please." He smiled happily.

"Sean." His mother groaned.

"What? She offered." He grinned cheekily.

An hour later Jamie and Lizzie were walking into their bedroom, Lizzie slipped of her shoes and put them away in the closet as Jamie took a seat on the end of the bed. As she took off her necklace she noticed he was just sitting there. She placed her necklace down on the dresser, walked over to him and stood in between his legs.

"I think dinner went well." She stated as she slipped her arms around his neck, he stayed quiet as he gently took her waist and lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm really sorry about Erin." He said with sadness in his eyes as he finally spoke.

"It's ok." She tried to reassure him.

"No, it's not." He replied firmly.

"Ok, what she did was rude and uncalled for but, I understand why she did it." She elaborated, he simply stared at her.

"She loves you, you're her baby brother, she's worried about you." Lizzie continued.

"That doesn't make what she did ok." He countered.

"No, it doesn't." She agreed.

"I'm just tired of everyone using concern for me as a get out of jail free card." He explained, his voice tinged with anger.

"I understand, I just want us to be in a good place with your family."

"I know, you've been amazing, you've done everything you can to win my family over, if the roles were reversed, I'm not sure I would have tried that hard." He sighed.

"Yes you would've, because you'd be the one estranged from your family. You would know how difficult and painful that is, and like me, you would do everything in your power to make sure that the the person you love more than anything else in the world, would never have to feel that pain." She spoke solemnly with a small smile. Jamie stared at her in wonder, thinking for what felt like the thousandth time, how lucky he was to have her.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She smiled at him as he pulled her close. He captured her lips with his and slowly lay back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. He stopped kissing her just long enough to lift her, turn them, lay her on the bed and get on top of her. They resumed kissing until they had to stop for air. She smiled and flicked her eyes down to her dress and back up to meet his.

"Wanna see what's underneath?"


End file.
